


Nightmares

by Okami01



Series: Chrobinweek2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Robin has a nightmare. Chrom comforts him through it.For Chrobinweek2020- Recovery and nightmare
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobinweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares

Chrom jolts awake at the sound of a yelp. He turns, ready to face down an enemy or help an injured dog. Whatever is making the sound. Reaches blindly for his sword. 

It's Robin.

Chrom sighs in relief. 

This, unfortunately, happens all the time. And every time, it seems like Chrom forgets and thinks they're under siege. He hasn't had tonight anymore seriously in years. So really, tragically, it's Robin having a nightmare. 

He yelps in his sleep. Twists and turns, his face contorted in agony. 

Chrom's stomach lurches. He sits up a bit, still slightly disoriented from his sudden arousal. 

He nudges Robin gently, trying not to startle him. 

Though with the dream he's having, being startled can't be too much worse. 

" Robin," he calls softly. 

Robin twitches. 

Chrom calls out again. It'll have to work eventually. 

Robin starts to move back and forth and then just as suddenly as his yelping started, he jolts to the right and out of bed. 

" Robin," Chrom calls, jumping out of bed himself. 

Robin's eyes widen. Tears spill from the edges. He blinks and frowns. 

Chrom squats down, almost in tears himself over his husband in pain. 

" Stay away," Robin whimpers. 

" Why? Robin are you alright?"

Robin blinks a few times.

" It's ok! It was only a nightmare."

" Oh… I… thought I was… about to kill you."

" You're not," Chrom says. Robin brings his hands to Chrom's sides. Probably checking for injuries. Chrom smiles reassuringly.  
" I'm ok. It's alright. Are you?"

Slowly Robin nods. 

Chrom tries not to frown at the thought. " You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Robin nods again. 

Chrom knows the dream well. Where Robin had stabbed Chrom and the world had almost fallen to ruin. Chrom had almost died. It was a nightmare that they'd always nearly lived. It'd come close to coming true. Robin still blames himself because he'd unintentionally helped Grima and not of his own volition.

It was no fault of Robin's own. Chrom says that now. He's said it before and he'll say it again. 

Robin nods once again. 

" I would never hurt you… and you would never hurt me."

" I did," Robin finally speaks. Somewhat of a whine. Like he'd been afraid to speak before, afraid of what he might say. Chrom wishes he wouldn't be.

" Not intentionally," he clarifies. 

Robin thinks about this, hopefully. He's always thinking about something. And usually, that's a good thing. Chrom hopes he's not overthinking it. That he'll allow himself to think of the facts. The fact is that Grima is gone and Chrom loves Robin. He would do anything in his power to stop Robin from being sad, especially something that isn't even his fault. 

Chrom rubs his back. Pulls Robin towards him and he allows it, thankfully. 

" I'm sorry you had that nightmare."

The enemies that Chrom can't fight for Robin always upset him the most. The vile influence of Grima should be destroyed now that Shepherds defeated it.   
Robin's sacrifice made him disappear for a time. Some believed he was dead and revived by the goddesses will alone. Chrom wasn't sure, only that they'd found him lying in the field where they first met. 

Robin had supposed to kill Chrom. But friendship was a powerful thing, as was amnesia, as was love. 

Chrom would carry out his search for Robin a thousand times over if it had meant a chance of finding him again. Prayed to every God out there. Chased every rumor and fleeting dream that Robin might be alive. 

And fortunately, he'd gotten lucky. 

" It's not reality. Whatever sad things happen in your dreams… At least I'll make sure they never occur in reality, Robin. I can swear that much."

Robin smiles, more faintly than usual but it's there. 

Chrom smiles back. 

He can't fight Robin's nightmares but he can do what he can to comfort him. He holds Robin closer in his arms and Robin sort of snuggles himself up near Chrom's neck.   
He sighs, blinking away his tears and peering up at Chrom. 

" You're always so trusting." Robin's voice is still shaky, Chrom notes. But he doesn't seem to be in pain anymore.   
" I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been you who found me."

" The world's bear population wouldn't have declined."

"I didn't hunt them that much," Robin laughs. Thank the goddess for his laughter. 

" Hmm well… you trusted me as much as I trusted you, and that's why everything worked out."  
Really, thinking about what would have happened is terrible. It probably wouldn't have been anything good. It's probably better not to think about it.   
There were so many people who were nervous about Robin being there.

But in the end, it'd all worked out for the best. 

Then when Robin disappeared again, there were those who doubted. In many ways, they decided fate. Or maybe it was the goddess looking out for them after all they'd done. Either way, things were back to normal now.

" You're trust and wisdom," Chrom says. " It saw us through the worst of times. I'm not sure… what would have happened if you weren't here but we don't have to worry about that. Because you were there and nothing bad happened… That we couldn't get through together."

Robin nods at that 

" I just… I was supposed to kill you," he mutters.

" You didn't." 

He can feel Robin frowning against him. 

" Robin," Chrom says, allowing himself to kiss him on the forehead. " You're an excellent tactician, friend, and husband. I'm sure you could think of reasons to be nervous or worried but you shouldn't. After everything that happened. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Grima is gone from this world so should all the misery surrounding it."

" Yeah," Robin agrees sleepily. With any luck, perhaps he'll go back to sleep without any nightmares.   
"Thanks, Chrom."

" Of course, my love. I just want you to feel better so telling the truth should make things so."

Robin leans back into Chrom. He sort of laughs.   
The spot where he'd been laying his head is noticeably wet. 

Chrom smooths his hand over Robin's hair.   
"We're both fine. And after everything that's happened, I'd like to think that we'll always be fine."

" Mmm… love you Chrom. "

"I love you too, Robin."

Robin hums. They lay there together for a while, before Robin's breathing starts to even out. 

Chrom leans up against the bed. He's tired too, but more than anything, he's glad Robin doesn't sound like he's in pain anymore. 

Chrom shifts slightly on the floor and falls asleep there, comforted by the warmth of his husband. 

___

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chrobinweek! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
